Snapshots
by germanbrothers
Summary: A series of drabbles chronicling the lives and the relationship of Germany and Prussia through history. Starting at 1750 and going to modern day. There is germancest, history, and a giant rollercoaster of feelings.
1. 1750

_AN: I wrote 17 drabbles over Christmas last year as part of a Secret Santa on Tumblr. Going through the lives of Germany & Prussia and the ins and outs of their relationship throughout the years. Some will be historical, some will be shameless fluff, but all will be paired with at least a year. If there is a date or month, the bottom explain the historical significance behind it. On Tumblr I had them paired with music lyrics but I will spare you here. I'll post one or two a day. Enjoy!_

* * *

**1750**

Gilbert was just about to go to sleep. He was staying awake a little bit longer tonight, because tomorrow would be a good day - a very good day. Christmas day! A time for relaxing, feasting, celebrating, and overall merriment.

He had just put the fire out when his door opened. In crept a small, blonde-haired child, staring wide-eyed at him. He was dressed in his winter nightclothes and carried a stuffed toy.

Gilbert looked over at his brother, raising an eyebrow. "Ludwig…? You should be asleep."

"Can't sleep," Ludwig mumbled as he went right over to Gilbert's bed and climbed into it.

"Why not?" Gilbert started to get changed as well. "It is Christmas Eve. You should be sound asleep. Unless…" Gilbert turned slowly, smiling a little bit. "Are you afraid of monsters?"

"No," Ludwig said at once, already bundled up to his chin.

Gilbert knew better. He went over and slipped into bed next to him, draping an arm around Ludwig to pull him close. "Monsters don't come out on Christmas Eve."

"Why not?" Ludwig asked, keeping close to Gilbert.

"Because, on Christmas Eve, all the children in the world are happy. Monsters live off of fear and sadness from children…so on Christmas Eve, they can't come out."

Ludwig stared up at him with wide-eyed. "Really? Well, I'm not scared, or sad!"

You better not be, not with me here," Gilbert ruffled his hair.

The boy giggled and hugged his brother tightly. "I don't need no one, I got myself, and that's all I need!"

"Oh really? Then why were you sooo happy to see me when you got lost in the forest last week? You certainly needed me then."

"That was different - it was also your fault 'cause you got me lost!" Ludwig stuck his tongue out. Despite his words, however, he remained close to Gilbert, eventually settling down with his cheek on Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert smiled down at him. Just before he blew the candle out, he kissed Ludwig on the top of his head. "You don't ever have to be afraid," he murmured. "I'll always be here for you."


	2. 25 October 1806

**25 October, 1806**

__The palace was in a flurry. People rushing this way and that, gathering their belongings, trying to evacuate the building - the city - as quickly as possible.

Gilbert ducked through hallways and doors and sped over tables, sofas, shoving people aside.

"Master Beilschmidt, you should be gone!" someone shouted at him. "You should have left with the King!"

He ignored them. He had to get to the small room, third from the right.

Finally, Gilbert reached his destination and threw the door open. There was the one person he was looking for, and the one person he did not want to see. "Ludwig, you need to LEAVE," he said sharply.

Ludwig was sitting on the bed. Taller now, with experience in his eyes - experience that he saw as valuable, but to Gilbert it was just a child's ignorance.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving without you."

Gilbert went to him quickly. "Ludwig. Napoleon's forces will be here soon. They've already taken the city. You have to leave."

"And what about you?" Ludwig snapped, standing up and standing tall.

Gilbert sighed. "I…I have to stay here. I have to stay here for when they come."

"Then I will stay too."

"No," the older nation snapped. "It is not safe and-"

"You always told me to stand tall before my enemies!" He went forward and hugged Gilbert suddenly. "You said to face them, no matter what. With your held high and shoulders squared and never run away. That's what you said, so that's what I'll do."

The stubbornness in his eyes was enough to tell Gilbert that he wasn't moving.

He thought he heard something outside. Cannon fire? Red eyes went back to Ludwig, who hadn't budged.

He sighed and threw his arms around the younger, holding him as close as he could. "Then we will face them together."

* * *

In 1806 Napoleon's defeated Prussia and the kingdom became a puppet-nation for France. He wasn't that bad, though, and allowed Berlin self-governance (probably because he didn't have time to do that shit himself). Napoleon would be defeated after failing to invade Russian in 1812, and was finally finished at Waterloo in 1815.


	3. 1901

**1901**

__"Look, that one's a turtle."

"No it isn't."

"You have to tilt your head…to the left! There, you have to see it now. Look."

"I still don't see it. But that one looks like a shield."

It was the first time either of them had seen sun in over three days. Grey skies and rain had prevented any sort of outdoor recreation. Not that it was a thing either of them did frequently, with the amount of work they had been given. But with the sun finally revealing itself, Gilbert had dragged Ludwig out to the gardens in Charlottenburg to watch the sky and clouds.

The gardens were perhaps the quietest area in the city. Pollution, noise, people…they never permeated the gardens. It was perhaps why Gilbert could always be found there. Only today, he had dragged Ludwig with him.

"This is quite juvenile," Ludwig snorted after a long silence. "You haven't done things like this with me since I was a child."

"Some would argue you still are," Gilbert grinned at him. Surrounding them there was only waist-high grass and the blue, blue sky with large, fluffy clouds rolling by.

Ludwig turned his head to look at Gilbert. "Do you think I'm still a child?"

"No," he said immediately. "I haven't for a long time."

"Oh." Ludwig looked back up at the sky. "Good…I mean I haven't wanted to be dependent on you forever. Grow strong, make you proud, make my people proud, you know. I want to leave behind a legacy and-"

"Hey." Gilbert interrupted him. He was looking directly in Ludwig's eyes. "Do you think I'm drunk?"

The blonde looked horribly confused. "Gilbert you haven't had anything to drink all day. Hardly even water. Why would I think such a thing?"

"Oh." Gilbert rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up with his elbows, peering down at Ludwig. "Damn. Then I can't, y'know, blame alcohol."

"On what?"

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do." Ludwig looked quite perplexed.

"Perhaps yo do not know then, that I love you..quite unlike how a brother should." Gilbert merely reached out, tilted Ludwig's face, and leaned down to kiss him. Softly, at first. Hesitantly. But when Ludwig reached up, and put a hand on the back of Gilbert's neck, and kissed him back, something between them shifted. Wonderful, beautiful, sweet.

Gilbert lifted his head after a few paralyzing moments, a smile on his lips.

Ludwig was smiling at him too, now. Gilbert's white hair a stark contrast on the brilliant blue sky. It was only a small smile, but it was definitely there.

"I see the turtle now."

* * *

_Their first kiss! CB It was kind of hard to write. I hope it reads smoothly. _


	4. 1902

**1902**

**__**The sun had just risen over the horizon, the sky a dusky purple. The city had just awakened, unfortunate busybodies beginning their daily grind, but two souls were already wide awake.

The covers brought up to their shoulders, huddled against one another, as naked as the moon.

"I didn't know you could bend that way," Ludwig observed.

Gilbert huffed, his cheeks puffing out. "I like to pride myself on how spry I am, given my age."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "You? Calling yourself old?"

"I prefer the term experienced," he said. When Ludwig said nothing more, he settled on kissing Ludwig's chin, then his cheeks, then his forehead, his nose, and finally a few on his lips. Ludwig simply lay there and accepted the barrage of kisses.

"Alright, alright. I get it," the younger nation mumbled and tightened his hold on Gilbert, pulling him closer.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Gilbert chuckled. He let go of his brother to brush aside some hair that had fallen before blue eyes.

"Hmph."

Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's cheeks in his palms and kissed him fiercely, holding it for a few moments before releasing his victim. "I love you," he said in a sing-song voice.

Ludwig huffed, looking at him with slightly red cheeks. He settled on hugging the man close, resting his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck. He kissed the skin there before saying at last, "I love you, too."


	5. 1910

**1910****__**

The knots were much more secure than the last time they had done this. The black fabric around Gilbert's eyes was thicker too, tied tighter. He couldn't see a damn thing.

"Ludwig?" he called into the seemingly-empty house. Gilbert squared his shoulders and tried to shift in the chair he was bound in. It didn't do him much good. Thank God that his shirt was already half-unbuttoned, or this would be a lot more constricting. "Okay, Ludwig. You can come out now."

Still nothing. Gilbert growled and tried to flex his wrists. Key word, tried.

Finally, hands suddenly on his shoulders made Gilbert start. Those hands traveled down, grazing across his collarbones, and dipped into his open shirt. Cool hands on his heated skin made him gasp.

"You're impatient today," Ludwig's hot breath tickled his ear. His lips were close, so close.

Gilbert's breath hitched and he couldn't reply when Ludwig's tongue and teeth were on the shell of his ear, and his hands were roaming so freely across his chest and torso, teasing him in a way that only Ludwig knew how to do.

Ludwig's lips latched onto the side of his neck and Gilbert's head rolled to the side, gulping dryly. "Nggh…Ludwig…J-just like that, right there…" It almost came out as a whimper.

Just a minute more of it, and Gilbert was already squirming in the chair, biting his bottom lip in want and anticipation. Ludwig, that tease-

Then, it stopped. The hands were gone. Lips were gone. Even Ludwig's body heat behind him was gone. Gilbert became aware of this almost violently, and jerked his head back up when he heard Ludwig's footsteps fading away.

"Ludwig? Where…where are you going?"

"I have a meeting to go to." Ludwig's voice came from the foyer of the house. Was he putting a coat on?

"What?" Gilbert tried to jerk the chair around, but he didn't get very far. "You're not done with me!"

"I'll be back later." Despite trying to sound as deadpanned as possible, Gilbert could hear the smile in his voice.

"Then untie me!"

"You'll be fine."

"What- I will not! Do I have to go to this meeting? Hey! What if I have to take a piss?"

"You'll be fine." The door was opening.

"Ludwig! You fucking-_ Ludwig!_" The door shut, and Gilbert was left, blindfolded, bound, and half-hard, in the middle of an empty house.

Gilbert groaned and hung his head back. Telling Ludwig that 'delayed gratification' was a kink for him was the worst idea ever.

Asshole.

* * *

_AN: This was the most fun to write! I was told nothing NSFW so I had a whole smut scene written up before I remembered that I couldn't add it…so took it out and left the cock-block in there hurhur._

_Don't worry, he'll make it up to Gilbert later. _


	6. April 1917

**April 1917**

"Keep your goggles on."

"Got it."

"Remember, no acrobatics."

"I got it."

"Please be safe. As soon as you-"

"West."

Ludwig was about to say something more, but he stopped himself. He huffed a little bit, feet shifting. "Can I not worry about you?" He looked over at the fighter plane that Gilbert was about to pilot. Generally, Ludwig was not uneasy about flight safety.

Unless Gilbert was the one flying.

Gilbert sighed and walked over to him, placing his hands on Ludwig's cheeks. "All will be well."

Ludwig still gave him a wary look. "If you insist. I suppose I underestimate your training-"

"And my undeniable love of aviation." Gilbert grinned. "Imagine how fast the Seven Years' War would have ended if I had just one of these!" He pointed to the Albatros behind him with a hearty laugh.

His brother rolled his eyes. "Just arrive back in one piece. That is all I ask."

"Of course," Gilbert kissed his cheek. "Let me give you something. To calm your mind." He pulled around his shoulders his pack and opened it. Gilbert dug through what seemed to be an endless void of items, before he finally pulled something out. He held it tight in his fist and placed in Ludwig's palm, looking at him intensely. "This is my promise to you. That I will always return to you."

Ludwig looked down at the item in his hand. A necklace. A very old, worn, crudely-made Iron Cross. "Gilbert, how old is this…?"

"1219." There was a grin in Gilbert's voice.

Ludwig tore his eyes from it and looked up at Gilbert, about to scold him for giving him something so valuable, but Gilbert was already jogging backwards towards his plane, waving at him. "West, you started this war! Don't get jealous if I'm the one to finish it!"

Ludwig watched him climb into the cockpit. Propellers starting up, the wind gusting around him. _He'll be fine_, he told himself. _He's a soldier. He has done this before. He will be fine_.

His fingers curled around the Cross._ They would both be fine_.

* * *

_A/N: So April of 1719 was known as "Bloody April" in WWI. It was a time when the German airforce delivered quite a few heavy blows to the English Royal Fighting Corps._

_I love the idea of Gilbert as a pilot…I just think it suits him! Maybe I'm weird or something IDK, but I see him doing lots of reckless things and somehow always getting away with it. Because he's magic._

_Be careful now, kiddos. We're only going downhill from here. _


	7. 1920

**1920**

It was well past dark when Ludwig opened the door to his home. It was cold, he was cold, the entire country was cold. However, surprisingly, his house wasn't.

In the living room fireplace, there was a fire that dimly lit the room. He could see none other than his brother, sound asleep on the couch. He still had his coat and gloves on. Strange; he hadn't seen Gilbert in months. They both had their share of work to do in their respective cities.

Ludwig took his time lighting a few more candles in the room. Candles weren't as expensive as electricity.

"Gilbert," he murmured, going over to the couch and sitting on the edge of it. He put a hand on the small of the man's back, trying to rouse him. "Gilbert, wake up."

Slowly, the Prussian shifted and yawned, blinking his eyes open. They fixed themselves on Ludwig, and he offered a small smile. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked. "Shouldn't you be in Koningsberg?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Can I not take some time off to see you?" He shifted to sit up, stretching his arms out with a yawn.

Ludwig gave him a cautious look. "How did you get here?"

"I walked," Gilbert said flatly. For a moment they looked at each other, before finally he rolled his eyes. "I took a damn train, West. How did you think I get here?"

The younger shifted, looking down in his lap before he placed a hand on Gilbert's knee. "How did you afford it?"

"I fucking saved my money, like any reasonable person."

"Yes, but-"

"Shh!" Gilbert leaned forward and grabbed Ludwig's face to kiss him into silence. "Just enjoy my company for a while, yeah?"

Ludwig huffed, but accepted his request by grabbing his hand.

"I like what you did with it," Gilbert shifted and turned around so he was leaning sideways against Ludwig. The younger man carefully put an arm around him. "The house, I mean. I like that you kept the furniture."

Ludwig looked down at him with a frown. "Kept the furniture?"

"Yeah, y'know. You haven't sold it yet. Might not do any good though…" Gilbert smirked. "I think this couch might buy you a single egg."

Ludwig snorted. "I might as well. I hardly relax enough to enjoy the furniture as it is."

"Well that's why I'm here," Gilbert responded, taking Ludwig's hand and squeezing it. "I don't want you complainin' about shit while I'm around, okay?" He tilted his head and grinned at him.

Ludwig looked at him and cracked a smile. It was perhaps the first in a long, long time. "I will try."


	8. March 1927

**March 1927**

Gilbert was looking out the window, doing his best not to even see his brother in his peripheral vision. Ludwig was sitting across from him, leaned forward, an almost pleading look on his face.

"Gilbert…"

"No." The Prussian still did not look at him.

"Is it because he's Austrian?"

The word made Gilbert look over at him, a harsh look on his face. "I am offended that you would even think of me being so shallow," he spat. "I have yielded to an Austrian before, and if one comes around that I like, then I will do so again. But I do not like him."

"You haven't even really heard him speak. His ideas, Gilbert, his vision-"

"Ludwig, he is a criminal. Put in jail for treason."

"So was Frederick the Great. For treason."

Gilbert's fingers slowly curled into fists and he did his best to appear very passive. It was doubtful, however, that he could hide how alight his eyes were. "You will not compare the two," he said, very calmly, but with an undertone of malice.

Ludwig sighed heavily and scooted his chair forward. He leaned towards his brother and reached out, taking Gilbert's hands in his own. "Please, Gilbert. Just give him a chance to speak."

"No. I do not approve of his message or his party."

"Yes, but you didn't have to ban him-"

The Prussian snorted. "That was my superior's decision, not mine. I was just more than happy to oblige it."

Ludwig squeezed Gilbert's hands. "Please, Gilbert. Just…just one more speech. Just one! That's all I ask."

Gilbert looked at him long and hard. His brother's eyes were pleading, desperate. But beyond that, and beyond the usual weariness of working too hard every day, there was hope, and a look of optimism he hadn't seen in years._ You really believe in him_, Gilbert thought disdainfully. _You really believe he's exactly what we need_. That's what scared him.

He looked away and sighed. "Fine," he finally relented. Damn it, he could never say no to him. "Just one speech. You owe me a fucking drink."

"I'll buy you two!" Ludwig stood up happily, still holding onto Gilbert's hands.

The older one gave him a look. "Please, as if you can afford two. Just one will do."

Ludwig let go of his hands to instead grab Gilbert's cheeks and kissed him all over several times. "Thank you, thank you." He kissed him once more on the lips before practically skipping backwards. "I'll make the arrangements." He reached the door and nodded at him, still smiling broadly. "You won't regret it, brother. I promise."

Ludwig left, and Gilbert slumped back in his seat, staring at the door. For once, he hoped that he was wrong about something.

* * *

_A/N: Prussia has a rather interesting relationship with the Nazi party - Hitler was banned numerous times from speaking in Prussia. In March of 1927, the Prussians lifted its Nazi ban and Hitler was allowed to speak, but not for long - he was forbidden from speaking in September of 1928._

_During the national elections of 1932 (in which Hitler took power), the Nazi party only earned 36.3% of the vote in Prussia._


	9. December 1942

**December 1942**

__"So you're just going to get on a plane, unauthorized…"

"Yep."

"…And just fly over to Stalingrad…"

"Yep."

"…And just find your brother and get him out."

"Yep and yep. Any questions?"

Roderich stared at Gilbert while he loaded up his pack and grabbed his helmet. "No, other than my question about when you got to be so stupid and irrational."

"Well right now it seems that everything this country does is stupid and irrational, so I suppose I'm just reflecting that." Gilbert smiled tensely as he pulled his jacket on. "If I have to sit here while these… imbeciles pretend they're trying to win a war any longer, I'm going to be as crazy as the rest of them."

"Yes, but Operation Winter Storm-"

"Is a failure," Gilbert interrupted, his right eye twitching. "Everything is a failure, Roderich. The Luftwaffe is a failure. The Eastern Front is a failure. Do I have to make myself any clearer? West could be here, in Germany, being useful. And instead he's over there, hanging on by the skin of his teeth and watching every man around him die. You know he loves those soldiers. You know how personally he makes every single casualty. I will not have him suffer any longer." He pulled his helmet on and grabbed his pack, heading out into the bitter cold to get into his plane.

"You don't even know if there's enough fuel to get there and back!" Roderich shouted after him.

Gilbert ignored him. He got into the cockpit and started the engines. Immediately, ground control was onto him. "He 177, you are not authorized-"

"Can it," Gilbert snapped into his microphone. "I don't care about authorization. I'm going to get my brother and anyone else that'll fit." The propellers started up and Gilbert strapped himself in.

"He 177, if you do not shut down your engines and exit the cockpit, the commander in chief will be notified-"

"Go ahead and tell him," he snapped. "Tell him my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, I represent the Free State of Prussia, and this is what him and his boss get for not finishing me off sooner. Also, go fuck yourself." With that, he shut off all lines to communication.

Before any traffic control could leave to stop him, he was gone.

* * *

_A/N: Oh dear Gilbert, don't do that, you'll get in trouble…_

_Anyways, the Battle of Stalingrad was seen as nothing but an absolute bloody, cold, disaster. Operation Winter Storm was put into effect to get those trapped in Stalingrad out and provide some relief, however it did not succeed. _

_All in all, almost 2 million people were either killed or wounded during the Battle of Stalingrad, including the deaths of over 40,000 civilians._


	10. 25 February 1947

**25 February 1947**

__Gilbert opened the door to where his brother was waiting for him. He was still seated, on-edge and exhausted, just as he had left him.

"How was it?" Ludwig asked quietly as Gilbert entered the room and shut it quietly behind him.

Gilbert said nothing until he sat down across from him. He stared at his brother, an empty look on his face.

Ludwig shifted in his seat. "Well…?"

Red eyes eyed the table. "Well. Well indeed. Well, there is no more Prussia."

"W-what? Why?"

Gilbert said nothing. He turned his head instead to look out the dirty window. He couldn't see much, but it was better than having to face who sat across from him.

"Gilbert…what did they say?"

It took a moment for Gilbert to even get the words out. "Prussia has no place in this world," he finally choked out.

Ludwig leaned forward, staring. "No place…what? So they're not going to reinstate…" The words died in his throat. Something was wrong. "Gilbert…what exactly did they say?"

Gilbert shifted and looked down. "They blamed me for it," he mumbled. "That's why…because it was my fault."

"What? The war? No, Gilbert, it wasn't your-"

"I know that," Gilbert snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. Something had lit up in his eyes. A fire - an angry fire. "You think I don't fucking know? When my cities and lands were destroyed, when my people were slaughtered, when my legacy was destroyed? You think I didn't see this coming?!" He stood up abruptly, glaring at him.

Ludwig gulped and glanced away for a moment before looking back at Gilbert. "Just, calm down…" he reached out to try and take Gilbert's hand, to perhaps coax him into sitting, but Gilbert snatched it away from him.

"No," Gilbert spat. "No. I'm done listening to you, only to have you completely ignore me." He leaned down, his glare only intensifying. "I warned you, Ludwig. I fucking warned you about this, about everything. Did you listen to me? No! Of course you didn't! Because I don't know what I'm fucking talking about, right?"

"Gilbert, you know this wasn't what I wanted, you know that…I-I'll talk to them, I'll make sure you don't die-"

"Die? So you haven't fucking heard?" Gilbert's look of rage turned for a moment into some mix of offense and confusion.

"Heard what?" Ludwig asked, his voice faltering.

Gilbert laughed. A sharp, cold, empty laugh. "I'm…the East. East Germany. We can't be together. We're dangerous together. Me, with my militaristic ways, my imperialistic background. I'm a bad influence. I'll cause you to…start another war! Just like I did this one!"

Ludwig said nothing for a while. He just watched his brother stare angrily out the window, with fists clenched and teeth bared. "Gilbert, I…"

"Shut up," he snapped. "This is your fault. I never wanted this. Split up…new nation…so they stuff it into the first warm body they see. This is my punishment. I can't even die with dignity. So instead…while I'm this 'East'…I have to watch my people die, my lands divided, and my legacy turn to ash."

Everything was coming out now. Months and years of pent-up anger and frustration was spilling out. "I gave you everything," he whispered venomously "Everything! I trusted you! My land, my nation, my people, my power! And you destroyed all of it! You left me with nothing!"

He spat at Ludwig's feet and turned, walking briskly towards the door.

Ludwig finally spoke, his voice a broken whisper. "Where…where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Gilbert looked over his shoulder as he opened the door, one last sneer on his face. "Before you destroy any more of me."

* * *

_A/N: So Prussia was actually first dissolved de facto in 1934 by Hitler after he took power due to political unrest within the Free State of Prussia at that time, and the fact that Hitler feared of the Prussians' dislike of him. However, Prussia was still 'there' in the sense that those who controlled it had that title, however it had no independent power and it was "Prussia" in the same way that the college dorm room you sleep in belongs to "you" versus the actual college._

_So when the Allies were figuring out what to do with Germany they had to figure out what to do with Prussia - and they chose to just pull the plug on the practically comatose body of a state. _

_The official reason for the dissolution of Prussia (that the Allies did) was the militarism associated with the name of "Prussia." They essentially blamed the constant warring of the 20th century on the Prussian Virtues and the culture of the Prussian peoples (keep in mind, of course, that it was the Prussians who did not want Hitler to power)._

_In 1947, Prussia was officially dissolved by the Allied Control Council, and it wasn't until 1949 that Germany was formally divided into East and West Germany._

_I do imagine Gilbert and Ludwig working hard immediately after the war to rebuild and be cooperative…however the decision in '47 was just the straw that broke Gilbert's back. Poor dear. _


	11. 25 February 1947 -2

**25 February 1947**

The door slammed shut. Ludwig was left, in the cold, empty room, staring at the opposite wall. Gilbert had never seen such rage before. Such rage directed at him.

He forced himself to breathe. In, out, in out.

No. Gilbert needed to come back. Needed to open that door and come back to him. Needed to say it was all okay, that he wasn't leaving, that he was staying by his side and they would get through this together, just like they always had.

But Gilbert didn't. He did not open that door.

The seconds ticked by. They seemed like hours.

What hurt the most was not Gilbert's words, it was Gilbert's truths. He was right. He hadn't wanted the war. He hadn't wanted the man in power. He hadn't wanted any of it. But Ludwig was so confident, and so sure, and for a time it was all going so well…

And now it was over. It hadn't gone well. It had gone horribly. So, so horribly. Now, Gilbert was gone. Prussia was gone. There was only him, and what he had caused. What could he do? How could he go on, knowing what he had done? To himself, to his brother?

The door opened. It was not Gilbert, but Alfred, and Arthur. They were speaking to him, but the words were blurred, muffled. Where was Gilbert?

Something about continuing reconstruction. Something about West and East and some more things that did not even register. Alfred took his arm gently, and Ludwig stood, and they escorted him out of the room.

Down the halls, through a room or two. They were still talking, but Ludwig did not pay attention. He was looking for Gilbert, but he did not see him.

Gilbert was gone.


	12. October 1969

**October 1969**

**__**"What do you think of it?" Gilbert was grinning brightly, arms crossed over his chest.

Elizaveta stared up at the structure, brow raised. "It's…big."

"365 meters!" Gilbert boasted. "The tallest structure in the city." They looked up together at the huge television tower in Alexanderplatz. For once, Elizaveta noted, Gilbert didn't look tired, or run-down, or frustrated. He looked some form of 'happy'.

She chuckled at him. "Are you trying to compensate for something?"

Gilbert gave her a look and pushed her lightly. It only made her laugh even harder. "It will be a symbol of Berlin for generations to come! Have some respect!"

The laughter faded as they both went back to looking up at the tower. She shook her head. "It really is something." Elizaveta paused, eyeing Gilbert before speaking. "Do you think he's looking at it now, too?"

Gilbert's entire stance change. He tensed, shifting on his feet, and his gaze drifted down to the ground. "If he is, he's probably rolling his eyes."

"Doubt it. I'm sure he thinks it's quite an accomplishment."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Gilbert shrugged, closing his eyes and turning away from her.

She smiled knowingly. "I bet you do."

"Nope."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. Stubborn as ever. "Well, maybe tomorrow you can take me inside. I don't mind climbing the steps. We can have lunch at the top…it'll be on me!" She patted Gilbert's shoulder. "But I have to get to my hotel now and finish a report."

"Right," Gilbert said. "I have my night watch in a few hours." He grinned at her, but she saw it was not the same one as before - it was certainly not genuine. "You should come and visit me at my watch tower. I promise not to shoot you."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll bring you a snack or something." A light hug, and she turned and walked away.

Gilbert trailed after her, hands shoved in his pockets. Before he got too far, he turned and looked back up at the tower, watching it for a moment. "Maybe…maybe we can have lunch too, sometime."

He snorted, kicking a stone on the ground as he started walking. "Who the hell am I kidding."

The sun sunk just behind the television tower, and Gilbert huddled closer and hurried along. It was darker suddenly, and much, much colder.

* * *

_A/N: The Berlin TV Tower was built in 1969 by the East German government to be a symbol of Berlin. Today it stands at 368 meters (3 meters higher than original), hosts a revolving restaurant, and is located in Alexanderplatz, which today is more or less a big touristy area._

_Today it is a permanent part of the Berlin cityscape, and is the tallest structure in Germany. _

_I really enjoy writing the epic friendship between Gilbert and Elizaveta. There may be some sexual tension there, in a way - the sort of feelings you have for someone that's very strong, but very reserved - "If I didn't love my significant other, then I might love you"_

_Depite that, I see them as being each other's life line during these times…the only one who can keep the other sane!_


	13. 1971

**1971**

"Ludwig! Do pay attention, this is all very important."

Ludwig jerked out of his chair and cleared his throat, looking over at the Olympic Committee, all watching him with earnest. "My apologies. I, ah, must not have gotten much sleep the night before…" he said, clearing his throat.

"Is there something on your mind?"

The German shifted, clearing his throat before looking back at them. "Have you, um, heard if East Germany will be in attendance?"

The men all glanced at each other. "It shall. It is preparing its athletes."

Ludwig straightened in his seat. "I see. Well, um, do you know if the representative of East Germany will be in attendance. We should probably find out for…housing purposes." A terrible farce, and they saw right through it.

"Your brother has already been forbidden by the Soviet Union to attend the games."

Ludwig slunk back in his seat. "I see," he said, trying not to sound as absolutely heartbroken as he felt. He already found himself wanting to drift off again, past the cityscape of Bonn, back to Berlin where he belonged - where his brother was, beyond that dreadful wall and suffocating oppression.

He had hoped, perhaps the Olympics would be his chance, to show Gilbert just how far he had come and just how much he wanted to see him, wanted him back.

But it would have to wait for another time.

* * *

_A/N: The 1972 Olympics were held in Munich, West Germany, Of course today it is known for the Munich Massacre, however despite that it was a successful Olympics._

_It is interesting to note that East Germany beat out the West in success - East Germany took home 66 medals, including 20 gold, while West Germany claimed 40, with 13 gold. _


	14. May 1989

**May 1989**

Ivan was pacing. Usually Gilbert didn't necessarily like it when Ivan was pacing, but on this day, he could not have cared less about anything to do with him. So while Ivan paced, muttering to himself, Gilbert leaned back in the swivel chair, watching him out of boredom.

"Get Hungary on the phone," Ivan said quickly.

"We have been trying to reach her for over an hour. She hasn't picked up the phone, and she probably won't for a while," Gilbert replied flatly.

"Well then you need to go out there and stop this!" Ivan said desperately, pointing to the door and looking at Gilbert with a crazed look.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes. "Oh please. What the hell do you want me to do? Somehow collect back all three million people that have left the East since 1949? Sure, let me grab a bunch of corgis and herd them back together."

Ivan tugged on his scarf. For a moment, Gilbert felt sorry for him. It was clear Ivan hadn't slept in days, hadn't eaten, and was stressed beyond his own comprehension.

But then, Gilbert remembered that it was Ivan.

"You had it coming," Gilbert said simply.

Ivan stopped, turning slowly to look at Gilbert. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you had it coming."

For a moment, they stared at each other. Then, surprisingly very calmly, Ivan lifted an arm and pointed at the door. "Leave."

"With pleasure." Gilbert stood up, gave him a low bow, and left the room.

He arrived home an hour later, whistling almost too happily to himself. He turned the light on, not surprised to see a certain Hungarian, sitting on the couch in the dark.

Elizaveta stood and went to Gilbert, a nervous look on her face. "How mad is he?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, he is absolutely livid," Gilbert just laughed. "I really wish you were there to see his face. He's completely unraveling at the seams. I'm not quite sure he even knows what to do with himself."

She took a deep, slow breath. "Well, I'll just have to be very careful and strategic, then."

"Why are you even here?" Gilbert asked as he moved to the living room and sat down. "You should be in Austria, seeing your man."

Elizaveta gave him a hard look. "If you seriously think that me tearing down that wall was just one giant booty call-"

Gilbert laughed brightly at that. "Oh come on, you miss him and you know it."

"Only as much as you miss Ludwig," she said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "We're in this together. I won't see my man until you see yours." She moved to the kitchen and grabbed two beers, returning to the living room and passing Gilbert one before sitting next to him.

Slowly, Gilbert grinned at her as he took a much-needed drink. "Well. It won't be too much longer."

"All eyes are on Berlin now," she commented.

"I know," Gilbert said. "But I only really care about one pair." Gilbert bit his lip, his confidence suddenly abandoning him. "Do you think…he'll want me back?"

Elizaveta smiled. "I know he does. He has since you left."

Gilbert shifted. "I don't think so. We didn't exactly…leave on a good note. Or rather, I didn't."

"Neither did Roderich and I," she said simply. "But, as they say, time heals all wounds. You see how prosperous he is? I think that is a message to you."

The Prussian snorted, taking a quick drink. "Yeah, that he doesn't need me after all."

"That isn't true and you know it." Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "You're being melodramatic. He loves you. He always has."

Gilbert's eyes turned to the ground. "Well, we'll see soon enough, I guess."

"So what is your goal?"

"Year's end!" Gilbert's head rose and he gave her a satisfied nod. "That wall will come down, even if I have to tear it down myself, brick by brick."

* * *

_A/N: On 2 May 1989, Hungary began to tear down its border fence with Austria. This was only one of many revolutionary acts against the Soviet Union of that time, however it saw the first cracks in the Iron Curtain, when many East Germans, on holiday in Hungary, fled to Austria._

_Despite being furious, the Soviet Union chose not to act against Hungary._


	15. 9 November 1989

**9 November 1989**

Years. Months. Weeks. Hours. Seconds.

It had all come down to this.

Somehow, through the excessive planning, the paranoia, the sleepless nights, the avoiding and confronting and writing of countless letters and God only knows what else but…

Finally, Gilbert was standing with Brandenburg Gate behind him, on a side that he hadn't been to in a long time. He took a deep breath and let the realization sink in.

He had done it. He had made it over to the West. The gates were breached. People were flooding to West Berlin. In his chest was an unrestrained feeling of /happiness/ and /euphoria/ and he felt so overwhelmed and happy, like his chest was about to burst, but it was a /good/ feeling, a /great/ feeling, like one he had never felt before, and it was one he couldn't verbalize even if he tried and -

Everything stopped. Within the crowd, somehow, red eyes had fallen upon blue. A tall, brawny, blonde figure, standing but fifteen meters from him.

His eyes were wide with surprise, and there was some desperation there, and Gilbert just didn't know what to do, what to say. He wanted to run towards him, but he wanted to run away, and he wanted to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat, and, God, what would he say?

Ludwig was walking towards him. Damn, he looked fine. Beautiful, strong, powerful, wealthy, comfortable. He was everything he had wished he had become just to spite Ludwig, so long ago, and he was everything he had completely failed at being.

"Gilbert…" Ludwig reached him, reached out to him.

His hand rested on his cheek and Gilbert drew a long, shuddering breath, closing his eyes. "Ludwig," he whispered back.

In an instant they were embracing. Gilbert wasn't sure if Ludwig had pulled him in first, or if Gilbert had just fallen into him, but Ludwig's arms were holding him close, and they were so warm, and strong, and so /familiar/…

"I'm sorry," Gilbert whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut and gulped harshly to keep the tears from spilling over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I yelled, and I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry I didn't trust you, and I'm sorry that I was angry, and I-"

"Shh!" Ludwig pulled back, moving his hands to Gilbert's cheeks. "Shut up," he said, almost too harshly. Gilbert almost lost it just hearing his voice. "I haven't seen you in forty years and shut up, just shut up and kiss me you idiot-"

It was Gilbert's turn to cut him off. He reached up and smashed his lips against Ludwig's. His brother's arms wound around him tightly and he lifted him off the ground. In another measure of sheer joy, he spun him around. Everyone could see them, holding each other so closely, but neither of them even cared.

Gilbert wound his arms tightly around Ludwig's neck, parting from the kiss to look at him, panting. "You're…not mad?"

Ludwig just laughed shortly. "Mad? Why would I be mad? Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad-"

"Then I'm not mad!" Both of them laughed and Ludwig spun him around again before setting him down. Gilbert stayed against him though, stayed in his arms with his cheek resting against Ludwig's shoulder.

He looked out onto the crowd and he saw, just for the briefest of moments, Elizaveta. His friend, his savior, the one woman who had put up with him through all of this. Roderich was standing with her, his arms around her, and they were smiling, and he was smiling, and everyone around him was smiling.

And for perhaps the first time in a very long time, everything was right.

* * *

_A/N: This was perhaps the hardest prompt to write…It is difficult to anticipate the reactions of two people who haven't seen each other in 40 years! Gilbert left on a bad note, so how would he react to seeing Ludwig? How would Ludwig react? After everything they've both been through. It is difficult to imagine._

_It was also difficult for me to imagine just what Gilbert's function in the fall of the wall might have been. Would have have been trying to orchestrate it? Or would he had been a bystander, waiting for it to happen? Many people knew that it would happen, it was just a matter of "when" and "how"._

_I am not exactly satisfied with this one but…I think it serves its purpose. _


	16. 1992

**1992****_  
_**Ludwig had just gotten out of two back-to-back meetings. He was, to say the least, a tad bit frustrated with the stress. Things were going well - more than well - but that meant pulling just as much work to make sure that things continued that way.

He got back to his desk and, first thing first, he took a look at his planner. After his meetings, he noticed something that had not been there before - an appointment written in the 2:00 space:

_2:00 - Lunch w/ best brother ever. Meet at Telecafe in TV Tower_

Ludwig's had not written that in there. Gilbert's old-fashioned, loopy handwriting stuck out like a sore thumb against Ludwig's short, restrained writing.

When had Gilbert snuck in and written in his planner? Taking a deep breath, he considered actually going. He had a meeting at 3:00, and it might not be enough time to get out, eat, and come back-

Gilbert had been thorough. His 3:00 was crossed out.

Still, he had so much work to do. A stack of unfinished reports and paperwork was calling to him…but the thought of Gilbert, waiting at the Telecafe for Ludwig to stand him up…

It was something he could not bear to ignore.

Ludwig sighed. He would just pull a late night. Again. He could manage. There had better be a cold beer and an aspirin waiting for him that night when he got home. Perhaps a naked Gilbert would also suffice. Perhaps.

He put his coat on and headed out of his office, passing by his secretary's desk on his way out.

"Did you let my brother into my office recently?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and just shrugged.

Ludwig shook his head, flustered. "You…you know I'm the only one allowed in there."

She gave him a flat look, flipping a page on her notebook. "I only get paid to take your phone calls and sort your paperwork. It isn't in my job description to care."

They looked at each other for a moment longer before Ludwig just sighed heavily and headed out.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself at the top of the TV tower, into the Telecafe. He saw his brother right away, sitting at a table against the window and watching the slow revolving cityscape. Ludwig sat at the table, a small frown on his face. "Well hello, brother."

Gilbert looked over, smiling cheerfully at him. "Hello! I'm glad you got my memo!"

He rolled his eyes. "Pulling me out of work, cancelling one of my meetings…I hope you have a good reason for calling me here."

The older man frowned. "What, so I can't have lunch out with you?" He put his elbows on the table and reached out, taking Ludwig's hand. Their fingers entwined on the middle of the table.

Ludwig sighed. "I suppose it is good to get out of the office for a little break." As much as he complained about spending time with Gilbert, he never actually disagreed to it. "But why the TV tower?"

Gilbert offered a lopsided smiled and his eyes drifted out the window again. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"It's just…been on my list of things to do for a while."


	17. 2012

**2012**

Ludwig opened the door before Gilbert could even knock. He tried to keep the smile on his face, but failed pretty damn miserably.

But perhaps not as miserable as Gilbert looked in that instance.

Gilbert and Ludwig happened to have a fight three hours prior. Gilbert happened to get frustrated and leave the house, bellowing something along the lines of 'you'll miss me when I never ever ever come back!'. It also happened to rain an hour afterwards.

At first Ludwig expected Gilbert to storm back in, grab his car keys, and then go off so he wouldn't have to sulk in the rain, but he never did. Ludwig was only slightly worried - if Gilbert hadn't been a hardened soldier who had fought entire wars in the rain, he might have worried. But he also knew that his worry would only piss Gilbert off even more.

Gilbert stared at him, the fire in his eyes still ablaze - but it was a defensive fire, not an offensive fire. That was the difference.

"You're wet," Ludwig said simply.

His brother huffed. "And you're an asshole."

Ignoring the insult, Ludwig stepped aside so Gilbert could hurry inside. He was shivering and dripping wet. Almost immediately he pulled his shoes and socks off, throwing them aside, followed by his shirt. He wrung the garment out in the sink before tossing that aside as well. When Gilbert was down to being clad in only his undershirt and jeans, he joined Ludwig in the foyer again, crossing his arms and frowning.

Ludwig crossed his arms as well, and for a minute they stared at each other. This was always the hardest part of their arguments - the aftermath. When neither of them wanted to apologize to the other, but neither of them wanted to continue being angry anymore. It was, by this point, almost a game.

The stubbornness of a German could only be matched by the stubbornness of a Prussian.

Gilbert diverted his eyes for a moment before opening his mouth. "Look, I-"

"It's fine, I really-"

"No, just hear me out. I think…"

"Really, Gilbert, it's okay, I shouldn't-"

"Well it was me who-"

"Gilbert."

"Ludwig."

They were back to staring at each other again.

Finally, after another tense few minutes, it was Gilbert who broke the silence. "You love me, right?"

Ludwig frowned and went over, slipping his arms around Gilbert's damp body. "Of course. Always."

The other man nodded slowly and held him back. "Sorry I argue with you."

"You're my brother, it's your part time job."

Gilbert smiled slowly before reaching up to kiss him gently. Ludwig kissed back, and for a moment both were able to forget just how wet Gilbert was.

"You're still wet," the blonde commented against his lips.

Gilbert snorted. "And you're still an asshole." He grinned slowly and bit Ludwig's bottom lip playfully. "I should probably finish undressing." He put his hands on Ludwig's hips and began to move him backwards, in the direction of the bedroom.

"You probably should, or you'll get sick," Ludwig responded, going along with him.

"I might need some help though. These jeans are a bit clingy when they're wet."

"Mm. Well it's a good thing I'm here to help you."

They may have been aiming for the bedroom, however they didn't exactly make it that far. Ludwig pinned Gilbert against the wall of the hallway, doing away with his undershirt.

Gilbert huffed. "I may have been able to do that part myself, you know."

"And why would you ever want to do that?" Ludwig hushed him with a deep, long kiss. "Why indeed…when you have me?"

* * *

_A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed them. Feel free to tell me what you think!_


End file.
